doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ricardo Tejedo
) |familiares = Eduardo Tejedo (padre) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right|Una entrevista a Ricardo Tejedo en CNN Ricardo Tejedo (México, D.F; 26 de diciembre de 1972) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Ha doblado a varios personajes tales como Roberto Sedinho, Richard Tex Tex, Bruce Harper y Andy Johnson en Supercampeones, Lupin III en el anime del mismo nombre, Doraemon en el anime del mismo nombre, Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J, Jack Shephard en Lost, Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas, en videojuegos, Dominic Santiago en la trílogia de Gears of War y varios personajes más en películas de Disney. Es la voz recurrente de Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt y Ben Stiller. Filmografía Películas Johnny Depp: *Sombras Tenebrosas (2012) - Barnabas Collins *Comando Especial (2012) - Tom Hanson *Jack y Jill (2011) - Él mismo *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) - Jack Sparrow *El turista (2010) - Frank Tupelo *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Sombrero Loco *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Sweeney Todd *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Jack Sparrow *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - Jack Sparrow *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Sir James Matthew Barrie *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Jack Sparrow *Érase una vez en México (2003) - Sands *Chocolate (2000) - Roux *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? (1993) - Gilbert Grape Brad Pitt: *The Tree of Life (2011) - Sr. O'Brien *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Benjamin Button *Ahora son 13 (2007) - Rusty Ryan *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Jesse James *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Rusty Ryan *Troya (2004) - Achilles *Todo al descubierto (2002) - Brad/Himself *La gran estafa (2001) - Rusty Ryan *Siete años en el Tibet (1997) - Heinrich Harrer *Los hijos de la calle (1996 / Doblaje original) - Michael Sullivan *12 monos (1995 / Redoblaje) - Jeffrey Goines *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994 / Doblaje original) - Louis de Pointe du Lac *Kalifornia (1993) - Early Grayce Ben Stiller: *Robo en las alturas (2011) - Josh Kovacks *La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009) - Él mismo *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Larry Daley *La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Eddie Cantrow *Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) - Dependiente de la tienda *Escuela para idiotas (2006) - Lonnie (segunda versión) *Una noche en el museo (2006) - Larry Daley *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Chas Tenenbaum *La familia de mi novia (2000) - Gaylord "Greg" Fornica Jude Law: *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) - Dr. John Watson *Contagio (2011) - Alan Krumwiede *La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011 / Trailer) - Papá de Hugo *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Dr. John Watson *Violación de domicilio (2006) - John Francis *Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004 / Redoblaje) - Capìtan Sky *El aviador (2004) - Errol Flyn Alan Cumming: *Los Pitufos (2011 / Segundo trailer) - Pitufo Valiente *El hijo de la máscara (2005) - Loki *Garfield: La película (2004) - Persnikitty *Mini Espías 3D (2003) - Fegan Floop *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Fegan Floop *Mini Espías (2001) - Fegan Floop Clark Gregg: *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Ag. Phil Coulson *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Nat Jones *Thor (2011) - Ag. Phil Coulson *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Ag. Phil Coulson *Iron Man (2008) - Ag. Phil Coulson Joaquin Phoenix: *Brigada 49 (2004) - Jack Morrison *La aldea (2004) - Lucius Hunt *Señales (2002) - Merrill Hess *Buffalo Soldiers (2001) - Ray Elwood *8 mm (1999) - Max California Robert Downey Jr.: *Sherlock Holmes (2010 / Trailers) - Sherlock Holmes *Iron Man (2008 / Trailers) - Tony Stark *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Dr. Kozak *Sopa de jabón (1991) - David Seton Barnes David Cross: *Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) - Ethan Hawke *Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) - Ethan Hawke *Alvin y las ardillas (2007) - Ethan Hawke Eric Bana: *Star Trek (2009) - Nero *Munich (2005) - Avner *Hulk (2003) - Bruce Banner Andy Serkis: *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) - Cesar *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Gollum / Smeagol *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Gollum Owen Wilson: *Los rompebodas (2005) - John Beckwith *La trampa (2004) - Jack Ryan *Starsky y Hutch (2004) - Ken Hutchinson Stuart Townsend ' *La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) - Dorian Gray (Versión DVD) *La reina de los condenados (2002) - Lestat de Lincourt *Todo sobre Adam (2000) - Adam 'Vince Vaughn: *El dilema (2011) - Ronny Valentine *El hermano de Santa (2007) - Fred Claus Bill Barretta: *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Toto *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Pepe Matthew Macfayden: *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Athos *Robin Hood (2010) - Sheriff de Nottingham Jamie Foxx: ' *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Dean "Abusa madres" Jones *Todo un parto (2010) - Darryl 'Paul Walker: *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Brian O'Conner *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Brian O'Conner Ewan McGregor: *Una pareja dispareja (2010) - Phillip Morris *La isla (2005) - Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln Jason Patric: *Los perdedores (2010) - Max *La decisión más difícil (2009) - Brian Fitzgerald Eric Dane: *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Sean Jackson *Marley y yo (2008) - Sebastian Will Ferrell: *La tierra de los perdidos (2009) - Dr.Rick Marshall *Elf - Buddy (2003) Matt Dillon: *Old Dogs (2008) - Barry *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) - Trip Murphy Jet Li: *El reino prohibido (2008) - Rey mono/Monje *Arma mortal 4 (1997) - Wah Sing Ku John Hannah: *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Jonathan Carnahan *Cuatro bodas y un funeral (1994) - Matthew Rufus Sewell: *El Ilusionista (2006) - Principe Leopold *La hija de la luz (2000) - Eric Stark Ioan Gruffudd: *Rey Arturo (2004) - Lancelot *102 dálmatas (2000) - Kevin Adam Garcia: *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Stu Wolf *Coyote Ugly (2000) - Kevin O´Donell Patrick Dempsey: ' *No me olvides (2002) - Andrew Hennings *Scream 3 (2000) - Det. Mark Kincaid 'Shawn Wayans: *Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Ray Wilkins *Scary Movie (2000) - Ray Wilkins Charlie Schlatter: *Locademia de policía 7 (1994) - Kyle Connors *Presunto homicida (1991) - Artie Logan Zack Galligan: *Gremlins 2 (1990) - Billy Peltzer *Gremlins (1984) - Billy Peltzer Otros: *Voces adicionales en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) *Voces adicionales en El dilema (2011) *Marcus (Steve Howey) en No me quites a mi novio (2011) *Martin Jordan (Jon Tenney) en Linterna Verde (2011) *Pitufo Vanidoso (John Oliver) en Los Pitufos (2011) *Shane (Donnie Wahlberg) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Azazel (Jason Flemyng) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Voces adicionales en The Beaver (2011) *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Voces adiconales en Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) *Danny (Adam Sandler) en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Marco-espadachín ciego (Chris O'Dowd) en Una cena para tontos (2010) *Andy (Bryan Caller) en Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) *Tio Charlie en Karate Kid (2010) *Luke (Robert Sheehan) en Cherrybomb (2009) *Nikolaj Lie Kaas (Asesino ) en Angeles y Demonios (2009) *Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Harvey Dent/Dos Caras (Aaron Eckhart) en Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) *Fred Claus (Vince Vaughn) en El hermano de Santa (2008) *Daniel (Matthew Macfadyen) en Muerte en un funeral (2008) *Buddy (Tom Everett Scott) en Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve (2008) *Damien Cockburn (Steve Coogan) en Una guerra de película (2008) *Príncipe Nuada en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) *Racer X/Rex Racer (Matthew Fox) - Meteoro, la película (2008) *Secundus (Rupert Everett) en Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Robert Nunally (Billy Burke) en Un crimen perfecto (2007) *Voces diversas en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Hombre del clima en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Sr. Smith (Dane Cook) en Mr. Brooks (2007) *Chip Sanders (Jason Bateman) en El ex (2006) *Dr. Alexander Denny (Adam Goldberg) en Deja Vu (2006) *Richard White (James Marsden) en Superman regresa (2006) *Cordell Brown (Anthony Coleman) en Diamante de sangre (2006) *Noah Pitney (Louis Ferrara) en El Pantano (2006) *Jack Rippner (Cillian Murphy) en Vuelo nocturno (2005) *Mercenario 1 en La ciudad del pecado (2005) *Peter Pevensie (adulto) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) *John McDermot (Michael Weaver) en El juego que hizo historia (2005) *Kyle (Michael Rosenbaum) en La marca de la bestia (2005) *Andolini en Casanova (2005) *Ronnie en Terror en Amityville (2005) *Carson (Peter Sarsgaard) en Plan de vuelo (2005) *Sergei Karpovich (Robert Carlyle) en Tráfico humano (2005) *Toto en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Raymond Barnell (Woody Harrelson) en Golpe de suerte (2005) *John Jamesonen en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Jinete en Océano de fuego (2004) *Pele en Vida acuática (2004) *Slannen (Aidan McArdle) en Ella está encantada (2004) *Inspector Fix (Ewen Bremner) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Marshal Paris (Tim Blake Nelson) en La última escena (2004) *Juan Seguin (Jordi Mollà) en El Álamo (2004) *Andrew Jacoby (Callum Blue) en El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) *Tabitha (Marny Eng) / Gollum en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Doctor en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *Brick en Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *Tuki en George de la selva 2 (2003) *Igor Barkov (Damien Luvara) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Edmond Dantes (James Caviezel) en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Milton (Jason Schwartzman) en Simone (2002) *Ernesto Julio en Frío de perros (2002) *Otis (Edouard Baer) en Asterix & Obelix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) *Nino Quincampoix (Mathieu Kassovitz) en Amélie (2001) *Steve Edison (Matthew McConaughey) en Experta en bodas (2001) *Chris 'Izzy' Cole (Mark Wahlberg) en Rock Star (2001) *Heladero malvado en La revancha de Max (2001) *Vecino del Sr.Robutusen (Patrick Richwood) en El diario de la princesa (2001) *Perico en Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Toby (Jerome Ehlers) en The Wilde Girls (2001) *Gooz Wood (Michael Shannon) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Voces diversas en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Doctor en Todopoderoso (2000) *David Allen Griffin (Keanu Reeves) en El observador (2000) *Benny (Rino Romano) en Halloweentown (1998) *Scott (David Spade) en El loco superdotado (1998 / Doblaje original) * Paul Gardener (Jared Leto) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Pratt (Barry Pepper) en Enemigo público (1998) *Fletcher McBraken (Brendan Fraser) en Respiro (1997) *Dr. Steven Cale (Eric Stoltz) en Anaconda (1997) *Vincent Freeman (Ethan Hawke) en Gattaca (1997) *Yanko Gooral (Vincent Pérez) en Traído por el mar (1997) *Pete Bottoms (John Hawkes) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) *T.J. Krupp (Herbert Russell) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) *Dementor (Richard Moll) en El regalo prometido (1996) *Eric (Matthew Lillard) en Amor de locos (1995) *Carl Bentley (David Alan Grier) en Jumanji (1995) *Roger Van Zant (William Fichtner) en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Voces adicionales en Terreno salvaje (1994) *Roy Darpinian (Jason Priestley) en La chica del calendario (1993) *J.P. (Dermot Mulroney) en La asesina (1993) *Voces adicionales en Héroe accidental (1992) *Botones en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) *Peter Morgan (Kiefer Sutherland) en Article 99 (1992) *Eddie Birdlace (River Phoenix) en La fiesta de las feas (1991) *Recepcionista en El Vengador del Futuro (1990) *Charles Lee Ray (Brad Dourif) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (Redoblaje) *Gemelos Donelley (Kenneth Hodges) (John Hodges) y voces adicionales en Cuenta conmigo (1986) *Jareth, Rey de los Gnomos (David Bowie) en Laberinto (1986 / Redoblaje DVD) *Voces adicionales en Los Rebeldes (1983) Series de TV Jason Priestley: *Brandon Walsh en Beverly Hills, 90210 *Charlie en Las travesuras de mi hermana Michael Landes: *Jaime Olsen en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman (primera temporada) *Nick O'Malley en Unidad Especial Otros: *Jack Shephard en Lost (2005-2010) (Matthew Fox) *Mark Sloan en Grey's Anatomy (2005-) *Mike Delfino en Esposas Desesperadas (2004-presente) *Andy en De acuerdo con Jim *Matthew en Will & Grace *Tag / Eric en Amigos *Mani Kin en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *James "Jimmy" Doherty en Emergencias urbanas *Scott en Spin City *Mitch Barnsworth en Los socios de la ley *Dr. Richard Kimble en El Fugitivo *Christopher en Los Soprano *Hunter en El closet de Verónica *Nathan Petrelli en Héroes *Kevin Burke en Tal para cual Anime *Máscara - Saber Marionette R *Mitsurugi Hanagata - Saber Marionette J *Mitsurugi Hanagata - Saber Marionette J Again *Mitsurugi Hanagata - Saber Marionette J to X *Sylpheed de Basilisco - Saint Seiya: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) (2009) *Baron Alberto en Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Zabuza Momochi / Aldeano Clan Kaguya (ep. 126) en Naruto (2007-2010) *Skyler en Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) *Mitsurugi Hanagata en Saber Marionette J (1998) *Shigeru Aoba en Neon Genesis Evangelion (1997-1998) (Doblaje original) *Aramis Lupin III en Lupin III (1994-1999) *Roberto Sedinho en Supercampeones *Richard Tex-Tex en Supercampeones *David en Supercampeones *Bruce Harper (adolescente) en Supercampeones *Andy Johnson en Supercampeones *Rigo en Supercampeones *Octavio, el fotógrafo en Supercampeones *Adriano Forgatiny (últimos capítulos) en Supercampeones *Tom Misaki en Supercampeones J *Kazuo Koriotto en Supercampeones J *Nobuyuki Nishikawa en Supercampeones J *Toshiyuki Aoshima en Oh my Goddess! *Pistolero en Gunsmith Cats *Narración en Las Aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Ichiro Onno en Sailor Moon *Doraemon en Doraemon *Kenjuo en Ranma ½ *Pintor hechicero en Inuyasha *Masaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *General Japonés en Virgin Fleet *Líder de la banda de Comadreja (ep. 37) en Bleach *Kuwi/Voces Adicionales en Dragon Ball Z Kai Series animadas *Jason Phillips Macendale en Spider-Man *C-3PO en Star Wars: Droides (doblaje original) *Capitán Planeta (algunos capitulos) - El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Electro en Spider-Man *Agente Ford del FBI en Spider-Man *Rick Jones en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Bruce Banner en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Titiritero en Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Edgar Rice Burroughs en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Narración en La Leyenda de Tarzán *Payaso en Las Tres Mellizas *Hombre del público en El Cabezón *Franela y Ronquido en Captain Zeed y la Zona Zeta *Russel en Gormiti *Rufus en Kim Possible *Dr. Hamsterviel en Lilo & Stitch *Terry Fitzgerald en Spawn *Argo en Hércules *Rey Arturo en El Rey Arturo *Poochini en Poochini *Bebé Huey en Bebé patito *Piloto de avión en Tres amigos y Jerry *Dingo en Sonic Underground *Antoine en Sonic the Hedgehog *Lyle McCarhy en Los Simpson *Voces diversas en Futurama *Voces diversas en Un show más Películas de anime y OVAs *Baron Alberto - Pokémon: El Desafío de Darkrai (2009) *Mascara - Saber Marionette R Películas animadas Ben Stiller *Alex el León - Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) *Bernard, el guía del museo - Megamente (2010) *Alex el León - Madagascar 2 (2008) *Alex el León - Madagascar (2005) Frank Welker *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien (2000) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja (1999) *Fredie Jones - Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies (1998) Rupert Everett *Principe Encantador - Shrek Tercero (2007) *Principe Encantador - Shrek 2 (2004) Jeff Bennett *Dr.Hamsterviel - Leroy y Stitch (2006) *Dr.Hamsterviel - La película de Stitch (2003) Phil Hendrie *Frida Cscada - Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) *Joe Cascada - Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) Otros papeles *Insertos en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) *Armando (Davi Vieira) en Rio (2011) *Rango (Johnny Depp) en Rango (2011) *Metro Man (Brad Pitt) en Megamente (2010/Trailer) *Minions en Mi villano favorito (2010) *Comelibros en Toy Story 3 (2010) *Garras en Brijes 3D (2010) *Gato con botas en El Gato con Botas (2009) *Beowulf en Beowulf (2007) *Walt en Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) *Nudar en Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) *Twitchy, la ardilla) - Hoodwinked! (2005) *Harv en Cars (2006) *Gluglu/Cangrejo/Pájaros No hay en Buscando a Nemo (2003) *Lars en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) *Abogado en Los Increíbles (2004) *Larry el pato en Vacas Vaqueras (2004) *Bobby en Tarzán y Jane (2003) *Ardilla 2 en Tierra de Osos (2003) *Lars (Martin Short) en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) *Onus en El Planeta del Tesoro (2002) *Teniente de custodia en Lilo y Stitch (2002) *Edward en Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás (2002) *Tripulante en Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) *Needleman en Monsters, Inc (2001) *Gorila Mungo en Tarzán (1999) *Director de escena en Los Tres Mosqueteros *Molt en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura (1998) *Kovu en El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) *Mayordomo (redoblaje) en La vuelta al mundo de Alvin y las ardillas (1987) *Rey en La reina de nieve (1957) *Pluto en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros *Voces diversas en Bionicle 3: Red de sombras *Voces diversas en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Voces diversas en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Voces adicionales en La familia del futuro Cortos/Especiales Animados *Principe Encantador en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Alex el León (Ben Stiller) - Feliz Madagascar (2009) Telenovelas brasileñas Marcello Antony *Sergio en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Marco Antonio Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) Videojuegos Carlos Ferro *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War 2 *Dominic Santiago en Gears of War 3 Otro *Soldado Sangheili en Halo 3 Dirección de doblaje * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres * El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey * Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y la Última Cruzada (Redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal * Encantada * Rápidos y furiosos * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días * Coraline y la puerta secreta * Hop: Rebelde sin pascua * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * El Libro Magico * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura * Buscando a Nemo * Tarzán * Tarzán y Jane * La leyenda de Tarzán * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Vacas Vaqueras * Monsters, Inc. * La revancha de Max * Brigada 49 * Vida acuática * Coyote Ugly * Peter Pan 2: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás * Kim Possible * Kim Possible: Todo un Drama * Rocket Power * Gormiti * Érase una vez en México * El Álamo * De acuerdo con Jim * Sin secretos * St Trinian's (versión DVD) * Secreto en la montaña (versión TV) * The Invention of Lying (versión Warner) * Four Christmases (versión Warner/New Line) * El padrino (redoblaje) * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje) * Guía del viajero intergaláctico * 007: Quantum of Solace * Ella está encantada * Inspector Gadget 2 * El diario de la princesa * El diario de la princesa 2 * Confesiones de una típica adolescente * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª temporada) * Violación de domicilio * Lilo & Stitch (película) * Lilo y Stitch * La película de Stitch * Cars * El Planeta del Tesoro * Los tres mosqueteros * Mini Espías * Mini Espías 3D * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo * Supercampeones * Cinco hermanos * Last Night * Todopoderoso * Océano de fuego * La aldea * Agua turbia * Atlantis: El imperio perdido * Atlantis: El regreso de Milo * George de la selva 2 * Mulán 2 * Sammy en el pasaje secreto * Entrevista con el vampiro * Amélie * Terror en Amityville * El juego que hizo historia * Kill Bill Vol. 1 * Kill Bill Vol. 2 * Chicago * Stardust: el misterio de la estrella * Tirador * Mr. Brooks * El mundo mágico de Magorium (doblaje mexicano) * High School Rock * Un guardaespaldas escolar * El gurú del amor * La brújula dorada * El aviador * Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) * Batman: El caballero de la noche * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer * El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford * Diamante de sangre * Rebeldes con causa * Deja Vu * La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón * La ciudad del pecado * La última escena * El luchador (Cinderella Man) * Niñera a prueba de balas * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero * Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba * La nueva gran estafa * Camino salvaje * Ángeles y demonios * Los Increíbles * Tierra de osos * El Rey León III * Súper escuela de héroes * Chicken Little * Sueños sobre hielo * Casanova * Héroe * The Cheetah Girls 2 * The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo * Las Locuras del Emperador * Este cuerpo no es mío * Un papá con pocas pulgas * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia * Buza Caperuza 2 * Vida salvaje * Leroy y Stitch * Santa Cláusula 2 * Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte * Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve * Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus * Un viernes de locos * Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del Bosque * Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman * Hotel para perros * Regreso a Halloweentown * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra * Watchmen: Los vigilantes * Asesino ninja * El gato con botas * Robin Hood (2010) * Furry Vengeance * Cartas a Julieta * Bajo el mismo techo * Mi villano favorito * Megamente * Megamente: El boton de la perdición * Rey Arturo * Rescate en la Antártida * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple * El Oso Yogi: La película * Capitán América: El primer vengador * Drive Angry (versión Summit Entertainment) * The Beaver * El dilema * El guardián del zoológico * Una loca aventura medieval * Johnny English Recargado * El Gato con botas (película) * Espejito espejito * Los juegos del hambre * Las aventuras de Tintín * El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida * El origen de los guardianes thumb|300px|right Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores